Together
by EmergencyFoodSupply
Summary: A-Al?" Matthew whimpers quietly in disbelief. The scene of the dark room he just walked into is surreal. It's just too... wrong to be anything but a dream or a scene from a horror movies. One-sided RusCan. Angst, Dark, Character Death, Drabble.


Together

"A-Al?" Matthew whimpers quietly in disbelief. The scene of the dark room he just walked into is surreal. It's just too... wrong to be anything but a dream or a scene from a horror movie. The already usually messy house is trashed; furniture overturned or broken, pictures fallen of the wall and mantle, the screen of the beautiful flat-screen television Alfred was so proud of is smashed in, sparks still lighting up the air in front of it, blood splattered across the walls.

Blood.

"Al!" His voice is louder, higher. Frantic footsteps sound throughout the house as he runs from room to room throwing open doors, searching desperately for his brother. With each room he leaves, his anxiety worsens. No room seems to have escaped the damage or the stomach-wrenching splatters of blood. Unshed tears sting his eyes as terror tears at his heart. "Al, where are you?"

He reaches the bedroom door and stops suddenly. It was the only place he hadn't checked yet. Alfred _had_ to be in there. "He's alright, he's _got_ to be alright." He whispers fervently under his breath, desperately trying to convince himself, trying not to panic.

It wasn't working.

There had obviously been a fight here. And a bad one. But Afred was tough- he was a _hero_; there was no way he'd lose to someone in his own house. Home turf advantage, right? Matthew giggles at that thought and it comes out high-pitched and hysterical. It sounds strange to his ears and he looks around him for someone else. _He _didn't make that noise, did he?

He shakes his head slowly and takes several deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself, though it only serves to make him feel a little dizzy and light-headed. He bites his lower lip as worry begins to creep back to his mind and he looks over his shoulder to the mess behind him. There's so much blood...

He steels his resolve and grips the handle of the door, gasping as the metal chills his hand. He shakes his head again, silently reprimanding himself and opens the door slowly, not really sure if he wants to see what's on the other side. "A-Alfred?"

"Ah! Hello, little Matvey!" A happy, lilting voice greets him. A voice that is most definitely _not_ Alfred.

"I-Ivan?"

"Da! I am glad to see little Matvey! I have good news!" The large man giggles childishly as he rushes over and traps Matthew in a tight hug.

Matthew pushes at Ivan's broad chest to no avail. "W-what? Ivan, what's g-going on? W-where's Al?"

"Is right there, silly Matvey." Ivan giggles again and reluctantly pulls away from the hug.

When Matthew is released from the Russian's iron grip he teeters for a second, his balance compromised by his mind's inability to keep up with what's happening around him. When he's regained his footing he cautiously leans to one side, as if what's beyond Ivan will attack him if he's not careful. Matthew's voice suddenly cuts through the air in a shrill scream. He pushes past Ivan to kneel at his brother's prone body. "Al? ... Al?... Al!" He grabs Alfred's shoulders, but he's cold to the touch. Matthew shakes him anyway. He sobs, pleading desperately, "W-wake up, Al. P-please, w-wake up."

"Do not vorry, little Matvey. He vill not vake. I made sure."

"W-what?" Tears stream down Matthew's face as he looks at his friend in disbelief. "What?" He couldn't process what Ivan was saying. He didn't understand how his friend could say such horrible things- such horrible _lies_.

"_I want you to stay away from him, Mattie. The guy's a total creep." _Alfred's disapproving voice rings through Matthew's mind. _"He's totally off his rocker, man. You haven't heard the stories I have."_

"_You're being ridiculous, Al." _His own voice joins the conversation, soft and condescending. _"There's nothing wrong with Ivan. He's just... a little awkward. Language barrier, I think. Besides, he's just a hockey buddy. It's not like we're best friends or anything."_

"_He's bad news, dude, mark my words. And I'm gonna tell him to leave you alone."_

"_Al!"_

"_No, Mattie. I'm your big brother and I'm gonna save you from this psycho, whether you like it or not."_

The tears run harder now, but Matthew turns silent. Eyes widen in shock and his body stiffens as realization dawns on him in horrifying clarity. This was his fault. This was all his fault.

Ivan crosses the room calmly, his long strides quickly bringing him to Matthew's side. He leans down and hugs the now silent boy gently around the shoulders. "Do not cry, little Matvey. It is oh-kay." He says, his accent causing him to choke slightly on the words, and he lovingly strokes the boy's wavy blonde hair. "Alfred is gone. Ve can be together now." He hums happily in Matthew's ear as blood drips from his hands and joins the growing pool around Alfred's body.

A/N: I-I don't really know what to say about this! D:


End file.
